Andy Loses His Voice Transcript
Albert: Do you know that some things are useful? Calvin: Like what? Albert: Like the little plastic tip of the shoelace. It's called the aglet. Without it, it'd be really hard to get the lace through the hole. Calvin: Now that I think about it, I barely think about the rest of the shoelace either... unless it's untied. (Scene cuts to the forest) And do you ever think about things that are interesting? Like the ants. Do you know they can carry up to 20 times their weight? Albert: Ants are amazing! Calvin: I know, and I never notice them. (Andy is walking by juggling but he drops the balls) Albert: And what about the good old park bench? Calvin: Always there when you need it. (Both sigh happily. Andy is under the bench) Albert: Hey, let's go notice some ice cream at the ice cream shop. I'm starving! Andy: (comes out) What about noticing me for a change?! (Scene cuts to Trevor playing Hide-and-Seek) Trevor: Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one! Ready or not, here I come! (Trevor finds everyone) Found everyone. I win!! (Ice cream song ringing) Calvin, Albert, Trevor, Susie, and Taylor: Ice cream!! (They all get ice cream except for Andy) Andy: (to Trevor) You forgot to find me! Trevor: (nervously) Uh... Found you. I win!! Taylor: (looks at Albert) Here, I got you an ice cream. (Andy frowns and leaves) Andy, wait! (Scene cuts to Andy on a bridge above a river) Andy: They forgot I was even there... Hey, I just thought of an idea! I'll stop talking and see anybody notices. I hereby vow not to talk to anyone anymore... except to me. Taylor: Andy! I was looking all over. I just wanted to say... (Andy leaves without saying anything) Andy? (Scene cuts to lunch at school) Guys, Andy's been acting weird all day. He's been upset since Hide-and-Seek. Albert: Andy was there? Huh, I didn't notice. Taylor: Exactly. And it's not the first time we've forgotten about him. Calvin: We could throw him a party! Trevor: Yeah, it could be a "Andy, We Know You're There" party. Taylor: I like it, but let's not call it that. Calvin: It should be a surprise, right? Taylor: Exactly! So here's the plan: (whispering) We meet after school in the yard and then... (Scene cuts to Andy's house) Andy: This not talking thing is harder than I thought. And the worst part is, no one's noticed. Well, I don't care. I'm just gonna keep it up until someone does. (the phone rings) Phone (Mr. Adams): You've reached the Adams'. Leave a message. (Taylor): Hi, it's Taylor calling for Andy. Andy: Taylor?! Hey, this counts as someone talking to me! (Andy gets up and is about to pick up the phone) (Taylor): I need a favor. I need help with my... woodworking project. (Andy sits back down) Could you meet at the treehouse tomorrow after school? Thanks. (dial tone) Andy: Sure, they call me when they need something. Otherwise it's like I don't exist. (Andy is in his room sleeping. He dreams about him floating from his bed and out of the window. He is sent to his school. He is in the woodworking room. It has webs in it. The woodworking teacher opens the door) Woodworking Teacher: If only I had a student who was really into it and could get the others interested... (sighs) (The woodworking teacher closes the door. Andy suddenly transfers to the park) Andy: Hey, I know this spot! This is where Albert, Calvin and I play three-way-catch sometimes. (Albert throws the ball to Calvin and he throws the ball to the spot where Andy is but he's not there. So Calvin throws it to no one in particular) Albert: What'd you do that for, Calvin? Calvin: I just had a weird feeling someone should've been there. Albert: I know what you mean. It's as if... someone's missing. Calvin: Whoever he is, I miss him. (Albert nods in agreement. Andy transfers to a tree) Andy: What's wrong with those birds? Oh, they're cold. The house that me and my dad built for them isn't there... because I never existed. (Andy suddenly sees his dad cutting pieces of a log with an axe) Wait... that log... that's my puppet Woody! That's the log he came from. If I never existed then he ''would never have existed. (Andy covers his eyes) Oh! It's too horrible!! (Andy stops dreaming) I ''DO ''matter! (Andy walks up to his window and opens it) Hello, Chicago! It's me, Andy Adams! I'm here and I'm going to talk again! (Scene cuts to the school hallways) Taylor: (to Calvin) Look at the cake I baked for Andy's surprise party. (The cake has Andy's face on it and is shaped like his head) Andy: Calvin! Taylor! Hi! Calvin: (whispering) Quick-- he can't see the cake! It'll ruin the surprise! (Calvin and Taylor walk away from Andy. He frowns. Scene cuts to Albert and Trevor) Albert: (holding a bag of juice boxes) Fruit punch-- Andy's favorite. Trevor: I'm gonna play a song for Andy on my clarinet. It's called "A Song for Andy." Andy: Albert! Trevor! Wait up! Albert: (gasps) It's him! Quick-- ix-nay on the ong-say! (Albert and Trevor run away from Andy. He frowns again. Scene cuts to the playground. It is the end of school.) Andy: I guess I was right after all. Whether I talk or not, I just don't matter. (Andy gets off the swings and goes to the bridge. He has Woody with him. He is tossing rocks into the river) Who needs friends anyway? Woody: What am I-- chopped liver? Andy: No. I guess I still have you. Woody: I'm not feeling the love, Andy. Andy: Could we... not talk for a moment? I feel like being quiet. Taylor: Andy! Andy: Taylor?! (Andy accidentally drops Woody into the river) ''WOODY!! (Taylor jumps off the grass and onto the ground where the lake is. She jumps over a rock and grabs a stick. She grabs Woody with the stick) Taylor: Got him! (Andy stares in awe. Scene cuts to Taylor handing over Woody to Andy) Is he all right? Woody: (coughs) Oh, that was a close one! Good thing I float. Taylor: That answers my question. Where were you? We've been waiting at the treehouse for ages! Andy: "We"? But your message just said... Taylor: Come on! (grabs Andy's hand) I'm not saying another word till we're there. (Taylor drags Andy over to the treehouse. Scene cuts to Trevor finishing off his piece. Calvin, Taylor, and Albert applaud) Calvin: That was great! But I believe it was Mozart. Trevor: I said it was "A Song for Andy." I didn't say I wrote it. Taylor: (gives Andy an envelope) This is for you. (Andy opens the envelope and finds a certificate that says, "Woodworking prize awarded to: Andy Adams." It has a first place ribbon right on the left side) Andy: I won first prize in the woodworking contest?! But I didn't even enter! Calvin: We entered you. That marble thing you made was way better than anything we could make. Trevor: Hey, speak for yourself. I think this is a great paperwave. (holds up his wood block with a nail on the top) Andy: I... don't know what to say. I'm speechless. Actually, you know what? I'm not speechless! You guys are the best! When I get home, I'm calling the Colorado City Inventors' Museum and making sure that you can all come with me. And now we're going to play Hide-and-Seek. And I'm it-- so hide! Ten, nine... (Calvin, Taylor, Albert, and Trevor don't hide) You're not hiding! (Andy turns around and they hide) That's better. Six, five, four, three, two, one! Ready or not, here I come! Category:Season 2 Transcripts